


The Arc of Conflict, Fragment s14,3: Everything She Needs is Here

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [101]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beginnings, Gen, Gods, Post-Talon, Quiet, Return, Russia, Walkabout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Katya Volskaya's government in Russia has destroyed the omnium Koschei, and held their own against the Gods of Oasis. With no point to additional fighting, the overt war has paused. But covertly, the conflict carries on. The gods, after all, still have a plan, and will do what is needed - one way, or another.Aleksandra Zaryanova's walkabout is over.Zarya's march has finally begun.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflictis a continuance ofThe Arc of Ascension,The Arc of Creation, andThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. To follow the story as it appears,please subscribe to the series.
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song & Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova
Series: Of Gods and Monsters [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	The Arc of Conflict, Fragment s14,3: Everything She Needs is Here

**Author's Note:**

> dirtyclaws has launched [a public fan-run _Of Gods and Monsters_ discord server](https://discord.gg/pDZMpVT) and invites everyone to come join it. ^_^

A lone woman in a blacklight kayak paddled her way slowly but steadily up the Tumen River, between what was still Russia and what had been North Korea before the war, the ruined factories of the old Korean regime still polluting the waters, decades later.

 _It moves well_ , she thought, making a note to thank Hana for the craft again, later. _Fast. Quiet. Good._

She presumed she would be noticed, even in the dark. She wanted to be noticed, eventually, and here was as good a place as any. But she saw no boats, and very few lights, even in the distance.

 _No patrols_ , she thought. _Even after the civilians had been evacuated for the duration, we had been maintained patrols._

She paddled, still stealthily, further up the river, as silently as could be managed.

_But now... there are none. It is strange. Why not?_

In the greater scheme of things, she knew, it did not matter. She would be noticed soon enough. She would make sure of it.

But it did not have to be yet.

The goddess scanned the shore, finding the southernmost protuberances of firm beachhead, and was almost disappointed to make landfall at her destination, the end of a crumbling military access road which had once gone much further southeast before rising seas claimed so much of the southern tidelands.

 _Finally_ , Aleksandra Zaryanova thought, as she collapsed the kayak and began her hike north.

_I am home._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the thirtieth instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflict_. To follow the story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
